Raining Thoughts
by Jasmk16
Summary: Sometimes not all ideas can be complete. Jori collection.


**A/N: Okay so I decided I need a place to put all my Jori ideas. I don't always have enough imagination to create a whole story for my stories, but I figured I should share them. **

**It will mostly consist of one shots so I hope you enjoy! (:**

**Fair warning, this one maybe a bit too violent. Please be aware. If you're not comfortable then please do not read.**

**The **_**italics lines **_**indicate the conversation happening through the phone**_**.**_

**I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

_**Sometimes even the most innocent can find the darkness.**_

The rustling sound of the wind coming from the open window made it a little difficult to hear what the other girl was saying. Pale fingers pressed the side button to raise the car window and adjusted the volume of her Bluetooth. She kept her gaze fixed on the road as she spoke to the lovely brunette. "Was something bothering you today? You seemed a bit off," the actress asked concern in her tone.

The younger Vega brushed back the strands of hair from her face and adjusted the pear phone to her ear. Her morning had not started out exactly according to plan of the day. "_It was just Trina again but it's not a big deal_," Tori replied through the phone. She was home alone on a Friday. It wasn't anything new to the singer. Trina was spending the night over at a friends and her parents had been out of town since Wednesday. They wouldn't be back for another week leaving the youngest Vega to fend for herself on the three day weekend. Hollywood Arts had randomly decided they wanted to have a staff development day Monday, not that Tori was complaining but she absolutely hated being home alone.

Most days Jade spent her evenings at the Vega household keeping her girlfriend company, but on a day like that she was nowhere close. Tori sighed and took a seat on the red furniture in her living tugging gently at her running shorts as she found comfort. She didn't want to bother Jade. She had her things to do and of course school was a priority.

Jade frowned at the girl's response. She had her reasons for disliking the older Vega but since the beginning of her relationship with Tori she had learned to full on hate her, especially after discovering how much she enjoyed degrading the younger Vega. At one point the Goth had walked into the singer's room in attempt to surprise her only to find her on the verge of tears. It taken a lot of begging from the young Vega but soon after Jade decided it was best to leave the gank alone, she'd get her back though. Tori of all people did not deserve such mistreatment. She knew it _was_a big deal for Tori. It was her sister and though she tried to shake it off Jade could tell the remarks hurt her deeply no matter how small.

"Don't let the gank get to you. You're the most amazing and beautiful girl in the world," Jade said earnestly, she turned her signal to turn as she waited at the red light.

"_I won't_," Tori replied with a smile. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. She always adored how sweet Jade could be. Not many people were knew about the Goth's softer side. Secretly Tori was glad they didn't, it was like their little secret, so intimate and just for them, for _her_.

"Baby you need to get your phone fixed. You called me again during study hall," Jade said recalling how her phone had suddenly gone off in class. She'd answered only to hear the brunette singing, not that she minded, but Tori's phone had been calling her more constantly on accident. The new pear phones seem to have a glitch in them or something.

"_I know I know, sorry. These new phones are wonky_," Tori groaned. "_Are you coming over soon? I miss you._" She turned on the television to add some sound into the silent house.

"I'll be there later. I have to work on a project with Beck, but as soon as I'm done I'll be over with pizza and some movies. We can spend rest of the night cuddling," Jade grinned. She could practically hear the smile from the brunette when she gave her giggly approval.

A knock interrupted the singer's laugh. "_There's someone at the door. I'll see you soon_." She grinned and ended the call walking over to open the front door. She was greeted with a perky redhead who wore an unusually dark hooded sweater and carried a large looking hand bag.

"Cat what are you doing here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Getting rid of my problem," the redhead responded. She pulled back her dark hood and stepped into the empty house. Before Tori could think to speak she found herself on the ground with her jaw aching from the hard impact she'd received. "Cat," she whispered. Another impact and she was out.

**...**

Beck's house wasn't far but Jade hated having to do projects. He was her best friend and that wasn't the issue at hand, the issue was having to do the assignment before she could see Tori. As the familiar RV came into view Jade suddenly felt her phone vibrated again. She smiled to herself as she read the name across the screen before answering.

"Hey babe, I just got to Beck's..." Jade stopped mid-sentence when she didn't hear the singer's voice. Tori must have called her accidentally again. Ready to hang up she was stopped by the brunette's voice.

"_Cat? Cat, what the hell are you..._" Her sentence went undone replaced by a loud pained cry and something that sounded almost like a slap. Jade tightened her hold on phone in a startled state.

"_You will not speak unless I tell you to, do you understand?_"The other voice growled. Cat? That couldn't be Cat.

"_I said, do you understand?!_"Again the sound of a slap was heard followed by a loud cry.

"_Y-yes,_" was she small reply.

Jade furrowed her brows in confusion. Was she crying? She heard the soft whimper, ignoring the Canadian making his way to her from his home.

"_I honestly don't see what she sees in you. I mean look at you_." The assaulter spoke.

That couldn't be Cat.

"_You're such a disgrace. Honestly Tori, honey who would want such a pitiful mess like you?_" the mockingly sweet sounding voice said.

Jade growled as she finally recognized the oh-so-seemingly _sweet_voice. It did indeed belong to the redhead, the redhead who apparently was now hurting her girlfriend. Jade gave Beck no chance and reversed from his driveway speeding off like a maniac. That redhead was going to pay.

Jade set the phone beside her and kept quiet, grinding her teeth in rage.

"_Tori, darling_." Jade could hear the smirk. "_Why would Jade want someone like you when I'm clearly her choice. I mean I am her best friend_."

That bitch! Jade thought.

**...**

Tori tried to pull at the tight knot that restrained her hands behind her back. After the first two impacts that knocked her out she awoke in one of her kitchen chairs and found that she was tied up. Her jaw felt like it was on fire and her head was spinning. She quickly learned not to contradict the redhead's orders. Her lip was now broken as a result to her earlier attempts to question her.

Brown eyes watched as the smaller girl walked back and forth with an object in her hands. It seemed quiet thin with a handle and Tori could tell it was quite long. She knew little about weapons but with the bit of knowledge she knew that what the girl held was surely a hunting knife.

Cat removed the cover unveiling the assumed weapon and lightly ran her thumb over the curved tip of the sharp object. A small malevolent smile grew along the perky girl's lips. She took a few steps toward the tied up girl, her hand raising the weapon in observation.

"Did you know that the Bowie knife is illegal in some states?" Cat asked looking down at the shining weapon. It looked large in her small hand. She raised it up to look at her reflection as she continued to speak. "I can see why, I mean it can be a _deadly_weapon, don't you think, Tori?"

Tori stiffened when Cat brought the knife up to her left cheekbone, the tip digging into her skin. She swallowed the cry of fear and remained silent.

"I asked you a question, Tori. Don't be rude," Cat said in a hurt voice. She pressed the tip harder causing it to pierce the tanned skin and dragged it down leaving a trail of blood. "Well?" Cat raised a brow. She admired the blood left by the now openly bleeding cheek and smiled.

"Yes," Tori whispered in a shaky voice.

Again Cat brought the tip up this time up to the girl's collarbone. She dragged it down and left another cut. "I can't hear you, Tori. Speak up."

Tori clenched her jaw, holding back a whimper. "I said yes!" She said more forcefully.

Cat chuckled. "Ah, see well that wasn't too hard. Now let's get down to business."  
**...**

What the hell was Cat doing to Tori? All she could hear was the brunette whimpering in pain and the redhead going on about a knife. Why the hell did Beck live so far?! She growled in desperation when she got stuck behind two cars at a red light.

"_Now now Tori, quit your crying. I'm just here to let you in on a secret._" Cat said in a calm casual tone. It took everything for Jade not to scream. She was certain if the redhead knew she was listening she'd hurt Tori.

"_I mean come on dearie. I'm her best friend. Why on earth would she want you when she can easily have me?_" There was a brief pause before a blood curdling scream of pain pierced the Goth's ears. She stopped the car with a screech at the stop sign. The sound was almost deafening. Tori, it was Tori's scream. Cat was hurting her. She was…

"_Tori, darling,_" Cat's voice filled the Bluetooth again."_Before you came along things were going great. They were perfect actually but then you performed at the Big Show Case and got into Hollywood Arts_." She spoke so calmly ignoring Tori's sobbing. Jade wondered what she'd done. What had she done to cause Tori to cry out so horribly and continue crying? "_I had everything planned out and you just had to interfere. You just had to ruin everything_," she said clicking her tongue.

"_Quit your crying,_" Cat growled when Tori's cries didn't stop.

Jade kicked into gear her car once again, her wheels leaving angry tracks on the gravel as they took off in a furious speed. Cat was going to pay. Whatever she was doing to Tori, she'd pay for it.

**...**

Tori shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip. She did everything to avoid looking down at the open wound Cat had made on her thigh. The knife had pierced her skin deeply and Tori was more than sure that had Cat jabbed deeper it would have hit the bone. She could feel the blood moving down her bare legs

"You're pathetic. It just a small cut, Tori. Come on we're just having fun." She smirked and raised the knife. "I know I am."

"Why are you doing this?" Tori whispered. A hard hand collided against the tanned skin and all Tori could taste was metal in her mouth as her vision tried to focus.

"I told you not to speak out of place," Cat scold. She shrugged off the question and stepped back leaning against then velvet couch. "You took something dear from me and now I want it back."

"I-" Tori began but decided it was best not to speak.

"Before perfect little Ms. Tori Vega came along I was the only important girl in Jade's life," she said in an almost betrayed tone. She looked down at the object in her hand in thought before speaking again. "It's not fair Tori," she whispered. "What do you have that I don't? I knew her first. I held her when she was upset. I protected her when she felt like the whole world was crashing in on her. I care about her. I worry about her. I'm the one who takes care of her when you make her cry. I'm the one who loves her! So tell me what am I missing?"

Tori stared with her mouth opened in awe. This was all about Jade. Cat loved Jade? She diverted her eyes down, a wave of guilt hitting her. Despite her current position she couldn't help but pity the redhead. She felt bad for her.

"You don't even love her." Cat stated in accusation.

Brown eyes looked up at the redhead. That was far from true. Tori had yet to tell Jade, but she knew she loved the Goth. She loved her so much.

**...**

"_Do you love her?_" The question hung in the air. Jade could hear the uncertainty in the smaller girl's voice as she asked. She felt her heart race at the question almost in fear of the singer's answer. Was it a trick question? What would Cat do if she answered incorrectly? Did Tori love her? She loved Tori. She loved her and she had planned on telling her that day, but now given the circumstances, Jade could only hope she was given the opportunity to tell the young singer how she felt about her.

So many questioned swam in her head as she raced through each neighborhood

There was a long pause between the two girls before Tori finally answered. Her voice sounded so small and scared and there was a hint of heaviness in it as she spoke. "_Yes_," she said.

A chuckle was heard clearly from the redhead. "_Such a shame_," Cat said. "_This could have gone differently did you not love her. For shame."_She said.

"_Cat, please don't do this. You're supposed to be my friend. Please."_Tori begged.

Jade was speeding. She felt panic rise in her at the sound of Tori's desperation. She was only a couple of blocks away.

"_You and I have different definitions of friends,_" Cat's voice sounded closer to Tori. "_Friends don't kiss their friend's boyfriend. They don't take everything away from you. And they certainly do not throw you to the side and take the one person they love! I am far from your friend, Tori. I am _**anything **_but your friend. I am your worst nightmare. Your living hell and I am here to get rid of my problem_."

A grunted gasp was heard followed by something that sounded like a choking cry. "_It's too bad we couldn't be friends_." Cat whispered. "_I kind of liked you, Tori._"

One more street, just one more street!

"_Cat_," Tori whispered sounding exhausted. "_I'm sorry_."

"_Yeah so am I_," Cat's cold voice replied.

The line went dead as Tori's battery finally gave in and Jade felt like her heart stopped. "No! No! Tori! God please no!" Jade panicked and threw her Bluetooth aside in anxiousness. The Vega's resident finally came into view and before the car could be completely shut off Jade was running toward the house meeting a locked front door. She pounded on it hard managing to open with a rough kick.

The scene before her nearly knocked her to her knees. Cat was standing beside the tied up brunette holding a long Bowie knife that was covered in what was surely blood. The conniving grin the redhead wore sent a cold shiver down the Goth. She looked over at the brunette who sat with her head hanging down motionless. Her torso was drenched in blood as were her bare legs.

"What did you do, Cat?" Jade asked in shock running over to the brunette and kneeling down to level with her. She let out a sob as she lifted the girl's face to find a huge open cut trailing down her toned cheek and another one over her collarbone and across her chest. Her face was covered in tears and fresh and dried blood. The broken lip must have been from the slaps she had heard in the beginning.

"What the hell did you do?!" Jade cried glaring at the red head that stood silent when Tori didn't open her eyes.

"What needed to be done," was the simple reply from the redhead. She stood proudly not bothering to acknowledge the unconscious singer's dismay.

"You bitch!" Jade growled. She carefully rested the brunette's head down before standing up. She was filled with so much and hate toward the smaller girl she could feel her body shaking.

"Now we can be together," Cat smiled, ignoring the raven haired girl's insult.

"Together?" she asked in disgust. "I hate you, Cat. I don't love you. I don't care about and I sure as hell don't want to be with you!" Jade spat stepping closer to the small girl.

"J-Jade?" A weak voice behind the Goth spoke.

Jade turned around immediately to join the brunette's side. She removed the ropes and nodded kissing the injured girl bruised lips. "I'm right here baby," she whispered. "I'm right here."

Brown eyes opened slowly focusing on the girl before her. Tori groaned in pain as she tried to move. She hugged her lower torso once her hands were free and let out a soft heavy breath. "Jade," she smiled weakly raising her hand to touch the pale girl's face. The room felt like it was spinning and she felt so tired but all Tori could do was stare at the girl who kneeled before her crying.

Jade softly placed her hands over the tanned one. She smiled in relief at the sound of the young Vega's voice, tears of joy streaming down her face. "Tori," she breathed.

Cat trembled in rage. She looked at both girls. Jade helping poor Tori and running to her aid all while she stood their almost nonexistent to them. She growled in anger and shoved Jade back.

"You're lying!" She accused Jade. "You _kissed_ me! You kissed me after the Platinum awards!" Cat glared reminding the Goth of the event.

After the Platinum Awards the gang had gone out to celebrate after they had managed to convince Sikowitz to buy them a couple of alcohol drinks for Tori's amazing performance. Jade at the time had been trying to suppress her feelings for the singer and in attempt to do so she drank her feelings away. Before she knew what she was doing she found herself locking lips with the redhead. The kiss had been brief and Jade had apologized before deciding it was best to call it a night. Since that night Jade had decided it was best to talk to Tori and come clean about her feelings. The only thing Jade was unaware was of Cat's feelings toward her. The kiss had only served to spur a certain redhead's feelings farther.

"I was drunk!" Jade retorted pushing Cat back. "You mean nothing to me, Cat! Nothing!" She said before returning her attention to Tori who was growing tired by the second.

Cat blinked, her eyes watering. She glanced over at the pale brunette, anger rising once more. It was all _her_fault. Tori had done all of this. "It's your entire fault!" She growled looking at Tori.

"No!" Jade screamed watching as the redhead prepared herself to attack the injured singer. She jumped up quickly and collided hard against the smaller girl knocking her down to the ground and out as her head hit the corner of the couch.

"Jade!" Tori cried. She tried to stand up only to fall back down from the piercing pain of her thigh.

The Goth sat back looking down at the now motionless actress. She took the knife from her hand and threw it aside before standing. She returned to the brunette and began to bend down when she felt a suddenly hard push knocked her to the side and making her crash against the small glass table. She looked up to find the source and found that Tori was on the ground wrestling the redhead, the weapon not too far from them. Trying to get up she winced. The glass was scattered around her with a few piece deep in her arm.

Tori felt so exhausted but nevertheless she used all the strength left in her body to keep the redhead pinned as she tried to break free. "Damn it, Cat!" she growled. "Stop it!" Despite the small girl's snap, Tori knew the old innocent Cat was still somewhere in there.

Cat stopped struggling and looked up at the hurt brown eyes. "If she can't be happy with me, then neither can you," Cat whispered low so that only Tori could her.

Tori blinked allowing the words to sink in. She cried out when the lower girl lifted her knee digging it into her bleeding torso causing her to fall back in pain. Tori struggled to breathe as the pain coursed through her body feeling like a million needles were stabbing her. She felt the metallic liquid fill her mouth as her head dropped in pain. Cat took advantage of the moment and flipped them around, pinning the wounded girl.

"This isn't fair, Tori! Even after everything I did she still wants you. Why? Why?!" Cat growled. She dug her thumb into Tori's wound eliciting another cry of pain from her.

"Cat, please!" Tori cried out. Her hand reached around trying to find something, anything to get the girl off.

"That pain that you feel is nothing in comparison to the abandonment and heartache, Tori!" Cat sneered. Tears slipped down the broken cheeks as brown eyes searched over the wounded girl's face, her hand raising ready for another hit.

"I really am sorry, Cat. I never meant to hurt you." Tori felt a sharp object and quickly wrapped her fingers around it. "I'm sorry," she repeated before raising her arm and jamming the piece of broken glass into the redhead's back.

The redhead gasped a cry and fell over to her side causing the glass go deeper.

Tori spat out the blood that had filled her mouth and forced herself to stand. She groaned in pain as she walked over to the Goth. She was only a few feet away when her legs gave in and she collapsed. Jade ignored the glass digging into her arm and ran to help. She grabbed the brunette by her waist and hugged her to her body.

"You love her," Cat whispered, choking on her own blood. She had tears in her eyes as the singer's tired eyes met the redhead's. Jade remained quiet as the silent exchange between the two injured girls' took place. Cat finally understood that Tori was also willing to fight for Jade. "I'm sorry, Tori." She smiled sadly before her eyes fluttered shut. Her chest rose slowly before her breathing ceased.

Tori released a soft sob. She buried her face into the Goth's chest and cried. In the end Cat had finally come to realize that the fight was pointless. Tori did indeed care and love Jade. And Jade loved Tori.

Jade carefully lifted Tori in her arms and stood. She stepped over the broken glass and walked out of the red covered scene in the Vega living room and to her car. Tori rested her head against the pale woman's chest, her eyes closing with exhaustion. "I love you, Jade" she whispered.

Jade kissed the caramel colored forehead and set the girl in the passenger side. Jade lost her best friend. Whatever had caused the small redhead to snap and suddenly attack was not the Cat Valentine she knew. The innocence of Cat had died the moment anger and hate entered her heart. She set the car in reverse and drove off to the hospital. She watched as Tori hugged her side and rested her head against the door, her eyes closed and her breathing slow.

Jade reached out to grab the girl's hand. "I love you, Tori," she whispered. The hospital was only a few blocks. Tori's breathing evened as she was overcome by sleep and consumed by nightmares of the broken girl's eyes. Why couldn't it have been different? Cat was supposed to be her friend. She was supposed to be sweet and innocent. Sweet and innocent.

…

_**Sometimes even the most innocent can find the darkness.**_

* * *

**A/N: ** I'm not sure where this came from. Originally I had it planned as a suicide attempt but this happened. O.o

What did you think?

I guess my mind has it dark places o.o

Like? Hate? Weird?

Please review (:  
Next one should be more upbeat ;]


End file.
